Park
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Future fic. Cordelia and Misty have a fun day at the park with their daughter.


**I don't own American Horror Story and never will. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p>Cordelia hurried through the school, looking for her five year old. "Have you seen my little runaway?" she asked Zoe.<p>

Zoe shook her head and laughed. "Maybe she and Misty are out looking for wild animals again?"

She scoffed. "I really hope not. We're planning on going to the park today! Have it planned entirely, but we're already running late."

"Don't you always?" Zoe thought it was actually hilarious. Nothing had gone according to plan for Cordelia and Misty since their daughter had been born five years earlier. It had actually gotten to the point where they lied to them and told them some event was earlier than it actually was so they were on time.

"Good point. I'll find you later." Cordelia and Zoe waved goodbye, and then she went to find her wife and daughter. Sure enough, they were having fun in the playroom. "We're running late."

They both looked up. "Guess we have to go, darling. You love the park." Misty grinned at them.

Rhiannon looked up at her. "The park? Can we get ice cream after?" She didn't get ice cream very often (unless she was with one of the girls, who always tended to give her anything she wanted) so it was a treat.

"We'll see." Cordelia already knew she would give in – after all, this was Rhiannon's special day out with her moms. And while she was the bad cop, she still couldn't say no to her daughter most of the time.

Rhiannon stood up, and grabbed both of her mothers' hands so she was in the middle of them. They skipped out of the house and down the sidewalk. Normally, they'd take the car, but it was such a nice day that the three of them wanted to get fresh air as much as possible.

Misty laid down a blanket and sat down on it, then pulled Cordelia down with her. "Misty!"

Her wife just shrugged. "Hey, it's a day of fun. Just doing my part."

Cordelia scoffed. "Of course you are. Rhiannon, please stay where Mama and I can see you. We don't want you leaving our sight." There were lots of reasons for that – normal parental fear and then those who were still out to get witches, even though there were now so many out in plain sight. It was something that had lived on with those who had been at the school before Cordelia became Supreme.

Rhiannon sighed. "I promise, Mommy." She kissed both of them and then took off for the swings.

"I still can't believe I'm a mama sometimes." Since Misty died and came back to life (again), a lot of things had happened she was surprised by. Falling in love with Cordelia had been something she wasn't caught off guard by, however.

"Look at me!" cried Rhiannon. Misty and Cordelia turned to stare at their daughter and laughed when the swing turned around before righting itself.

"You're doing amazing!" Cordelia shouted back. She had a feeling they'd all be dirty by the end of the night and a certain little girl would need another bath.

"You ever think about having another one?" Misty had been thinking about it for a while. Their baby was growing up.

Cordelia gaped at her. "Are you serious?" Becoming the Supreme had cured her infertility, and magic led to Rhiannon's conception. They would always be grateful that they were witches.

Misty nodded. "Yes, I am. All the girls are like Rhiannon's older siblings, but it's not the same. And you're getting older."

She rolled her eyes and swatted her wife, but inside, Cordelia was thrilled. "I'm in, Mis. I am so fucking in you have no idea. Just promise me that we won't name the next one after any songs that are out there."

She laughed. "I can deal with that." Misty had gotten her way with Rhiannon anyway so she really didn't care what the next one was named (okay, that was a lie. She cared a little).

"Good. We're officially trying now." Cordelia couldn't wait to get home and make love to her wife now.

"Yeah, we are."

They were interrupted by their daughter calling them over. "Can somebody please push me now?" Rhiannon asked.

"How about Mama and I take turns?" Cordelia figured they'd all be satisfied with that plan. And fortunately for her, she was right.

"You first, Mommy." Rhiannon grinned at her mothers, and her happiness was infectious.

Cordelia started pushing her back and forth. She and Misty talked about the newest witch that had arrived at the school, a girl who had Zoe's powers. Accidentally killing her boyfriend had scared the shit out of her, but Zoe had taken her under her wing. She was slowly starting to adjust to being a witch, and things were going well.

"So can I have a turn now?" Misty playfully pouted until Rhiannon told her it was her turn.

After the five year old got tired of the swings, she found her friend Daniel – a son of a witch they were friends with – and started playing with his dog.

"We may have a situation on our hands soon," Cordelia whispered.

"She hasn't asked us yet," Misty pointed out.

She stared at her. "You know it's coming."

Misty conceded her wife's point. "You're right. And I'd love a dog myself, but do we really need one when we're going to have a new baby in the house?" They'd be much busier than they already were.

"We have a shitload of witches who live with us. I'm sure we can handle it." Cordelia wanted her whole family to be happy, and she knew Misty wants the dog just as much as Rhiannon does. They'll figure it out. It shouldn't have to be one or the other.

"Okay. When she asks, that's it. We'll go to the shelter and get a dog." Misty was so excited she could barely stand it.

Once Rhiannon tired herself out, they walked to the closest ice cream parlor to get her her favorite flavor – vanilla with sprinkles. With ice cream all over her face, she thanked her mothers. "I loves you both so much," she declared.

"We love you too, darling." Misty couldn't get over the way her heart had expanded the minute she knew Rhiannon was on the way. The day of her birth was definitely a memory that stood out (and not just because Cordelia temporarily turned into her mother during contractions).

They walked home once the sun started to set. Rhiannon rambled about her day, and Misty and Cordelia listened diligently even though they already knew all this. They didn't mind hearing it again, however, especially since they were used to it now.

They sat down to watch a movie and a few girls, including Zoe and Queenie, joined them. The others just did whatever they wanted to (as long as it was around the house, anyway). Cordelia, Misty, and Rhiannon snuggled up next to each other.

"Love you," Cordelia mouthed.

"Love you back." Misty would never tire of telling her that, even on the bad days (those were rare nowadays, but still happened with a frequency she didn't like. Cordelia missed Myrtle so much she didn't know how to handle it sometimes and retreated into herself, but she and Rhiannon managed to bring her back every time. She was happy Rhiannon's middle name had been chosen in honor of the woman who raised Cordelia and shaped her into the wonderful, loving woman she was today). Their lives were (nearly) perfect.

When they were putting Rhiannon to bed that night, Cordelia and Misty got the question they had been anticipating. "Can we gets a puppy, Mommy and Mama?"

Cordelia and Misty exchanged a knowing glance. "We'll think about it, Rhiannon."

"Okay." Rhiannon closed her eyes and went to sleep. They tucked her in and then headed back to their bedroom.

In the end, the Day family got exactly what they wanted – Cordelia and Misty took their daughter to the shelter two days later and brought home an abandoned puppy a few days after that. Nick, as he was christened (Cordelia blamed Rhiannon's love of Fleetwood Mac and Stevie Nicks on her wife, but honestly didn't care that much about it), fit right in. And fortunately for them, Nick was trained perfectly by the time Piper Elizabeth Day made an appearance nine months later (and yes, she was named after a fictional witch Cordelia loved).


End file.
